Clean Freak Kokkuri-san and Lazy Inuyasha
by Inuyasha Armin Scarlet
Summary: "Does it look like I feel like cleaning, fox?" The fox looked at the dog, drawn in by the hanyou's golden eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, yes."


"Screw off, will ya? I'm doing a little thing called 'relaxing', something you don't seem to be familiar with."

Kokkuri-san rolled his eyes at the hanyou that lounged before him. The dog demon was doing his usual hobby of stretching out on a tree branch, high above the world and its countless Kokkuri-san-like people. Kokkuri-san impatiently waited for the hanyou to climb down. It was bad enough that Inugami had inserted himself into the fox spirit's life, now there's another dog that refuses to partake in his share of housework.

"Inuyasha, why don't you stop being a little thing called 'a bastard' – something you are quite familiar with – and help me with the cleaning?"

Inuyasha glared at the kitsune. "The day I help you with something is the day I die."

"Why are you so damn _stubborn_?!" Kokkuri-san huffed and crossed his arms, tapping his foot in utter annoyance. This idiot half-breed couldn't help him with the simplest of tasks and couldn't even provide a valid reason as to why! The fox could even say that he produces more trouble than Inugami and Shigaraki. No…he couldn't say that; Inuyasha was more tolerable. At least Inuyasha wasn't some jobless drunk or some creep that doesn't understand that "no means no".

"Inuyasha, I solemnly promise not to bother you for the rest of the day – no, the rest of your unnatural life – if you help me with the chores, alright?" Kokkuri-san was telling the truth...until the next time he needed help.

"You really mean that, Kokkuri-san?" Inuyasha looked at Kokkuri-san, giving him a puppy-dog look that surprisingly worked well for him. Despite the fact that he knew the hanyou was doing nothing more than mocking him, Kokkuri-san couldn't help but slightly blush. The dog looked – dare he say it? – cute, with his large, innocent-looking golden eyes and his pouty face.

Of course, he wouldn't admit that to the hanyou's face.

Kokkuri-san exhaled heavily. "Yes, Inuyasha; I mean it."

"Good." Inuyasha jumped off the tree, landing perfectly on his feet. He dusted himself off. "C'mon, you foxy brat. Let's go clean up the house. I'm sure Kohina will appreciate all _my_ hard work."

Kokkuri-san sighed again, following the dog demon to the house. Maybe asking Inuyasha to agree to the concept of doing chores was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired," Inuyasha said, collapsing to the hard floor. "Let me die in peace, Kokkuri-san."<p>

"You're not going to die," Kokkuri-san replied. "And if you were, I would make it the most horrible death you have ever seen. Now get up, bastard; you only moved one box!"

"Once again, screw off." Inuyasha rolled onto his back to face an annoyed Kokkuri-san, who was currently holding a frying pan in his hand.

"Inuyasha, get _up_," the fox said firmly, "or I will be forced to use excessive tactics."

Inuyasha smirked, an action that furthered Kokkuri-san's frustration. "A cooking utensil against a sword? You know what? I'm not even going to entertain that fight; it would be totally unfair."

"Oh wow, Inuyasha not wanting to get into a fight? Why, isn't that a rare occurrence? Has common sense finally smack the hell out of you?"

"Kokkuri-san, you're quite funny, you know that? Ha ha _freakin' _ha."

The two silver-haired boys eyed each other, both ready to retaliate if one decides to start a battle. A swift, perhaps even unnecessary, wind passed by, rattling the floorboards and adding to the tension that had inevitably risen. Kokkuri-san looked down upon Inuyasha, watching the dog demon return to glare and waiting for him to make a move. Even in the position the dog was currently in, he had this sense of bothersome cuteness that the fox spirit couldn't simply forget about. It was troublesome, to say the least; Kokkuri-san couldn't even keep an air of a fight brewing without finding himself thinking about the dog's more defining features.

The kitsune dropped his frying pan to the ground, eliciting a look of surprise from Inuyasha. He quickly turned around, not allowing his dog adversary to see the deep blush forming on his face.

"Oh, what is this? Are you giving up?" Inuyasha taunted. "That's not like you at all!"

"Yes, I'm giving up," the fox responded, shocking Inuyasha again. "Go ahead, do what you wish to do."

Kokkuri-san walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha scrambling to his feet.

* * *

><p>"Would you wait a second?!"<p>

Kokkuri-san walked down a corridor whose floor desperately needed to be swept, ignoring the dog demon's calls. Kagome was right: the dog was so dense that he didn't even recognize when to stay the hell away.

"Kokkuri-san, would you wait for one second?" No response. "I know you have wild mood swings, but even this is unbecoming of you!"

The fox spirit stopped in his tracks and turned swiftly around. His golden eyes darkened as he glared the demon. "Do you not understand the meaning of someone ignoring you?"

"I do. It's called ignoring it! Now, could you please explain to me what's wrong with you?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you. Go away, dog."

Inuyasha scowled. "Stop acting like me, okay?"

Kokkuri-san rolled his eyes. "I could never act as someone as cute as you," he replied, scoffing. His eyes quickly widened as he realized what he said, and his face flashed a cherry red.

"What…what did you just say?" A look of worry appeared on Inuyasha's face as he reached out to grab Kokkuri-san's hand. The fox jerked away, stepping back a few paces as the embarrassment slowly tortured him.

"Kokkuri-san…" Inuyasha started, walking towards the fox. Kokkuri-san continued to step away.

"I-I didn't…I just…go away, you brat!" The spirit turned to run away. Inuyasha chased after him, calling out to him.

"You _still_ don't understand body language?" Kokkuri-san yelled, running faster. It annoyed him that Inuyasha didn't know when to leave him alone, especially after the fox spirit blurted out something completely stupid. How embarrassing! Inuyasha was right about one thing: these moods swings were completely unbecoming of him. Not that he had mood swings in the first place. What did he look like, Jimeko?

"Obviously I don't! Now come _here_!" Inuyasha leaped at Kokkuri-san, grabbing the fox's arm and pulling him into an unexpected hug. Kokkuri-san gasped in surprise, the deep red on his face slowly fading to a light, flushed pink.

"L-Let me go, dog," he mumbled, not really putting up any resistance. After his little declaration, the fox didn't feel like denying himself the precious opportunity to be held in this frustratingly cute boy's arms. That notion irritated Kokkuri-san.

"No," Inuyasha replied, hugging him tighter. "After all, I could never let go of someone as cute as you."

Kokkuri-san looked up at the hanyou. "I'm sorry – _what_?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't hear that correctly." Inuyasha leaned down, placing his lips against Kokkuri-san's. The fox's eyes widened before he slowly closed, contently returning both the kiss and the hug. They held each other like that for a short ten seconds, of which felt like an eternity to Kokkuri-san.

Eventually, the two parted ways, both panting heavily and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'll sweep, clean, wash clothing. Whatever you want me to do," Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kokkuri-san smiled. "Only if you promise that we can do it together, dog."

"Of course, fox."

And with that, they kissed again, deciding the cleaning could wait a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to God this was supposed to be Kokkuri-san and Inuyasha doing stupid stuff while cleaning and somehow destroying Kohina's home in the process. Now, I freakin' got the first Kokkuri-san x Inuyasha (Kokkuyasha?) pairing on the site. I don't think the title of this story fits the theme anymore, but I'm too lazy to come up with a more creative one. <strong>

**Actually, now that I think about it, I think I have the first ever Gugure! Kokkuri-san crossover on here. An OOC, crappy crossover, but still. I guess making the first crossover is an accomplishment? I don't know; time to advocate the Kokkuyasha pairing!**


End file.
